1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic screw driving device, more particularly to an automatic screw feeding mechanism for an automatic screw driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present manufacturing trends indicate that the popularity of screws as fastening or locking means has increased worldwide. Thus, there is a need to improve present screw driving operations so as to reduce the amount of time in executing the same.
Currently, an electric drill having a rotatable tool bit is used to drive a screw into an operating surface. Although the screw driving operation has been made easier, each screw still has to be gathered from a pile of screws and must be manually held at the desired position before the actual driving operation.
Although there already exists an automatic nail driving device which obviates the need for gathering nails from a big pile and holding the nails at the desired positions, such a construction cannot be used for screws. A nail is simply struck at the head portion in order to be embed in the operating surface. A screw, however, has to be rotated when driven into the operating surface.